


Smile

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [34]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (only really mentioned - not actually seen), (sort of), Creepy, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror, M/M, Movie Night, Sharing a Bed, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Francis has heard of Arthur's recent break up and, since he cares for his best friend more than he should, he turns up to comfort him. Things take an interesting turn when the wrong movie starts playing...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Arthur demanded, peering around the door.

Francis smiled as winningly as he could, brandishing a bottle of wine. “I heard that your  tête-à-tête with Caroline didn't go well. I thought that you could do with cheering up, non?”

“Not from you,” hissed Arthur, pulling away from the gap.

“Come along, Arthur. You're no use to the company if you're moping all night and all day. Let me in and we can watch a movie.”

“You presume I have some.”

“I have that covered. Voíla!” Francis pulled out the DVD and waved it. “I borrowed this from Alfred – a nice romance so you can scoff at the unrealistic expectations people have.”

Arthur was silent for a while, staring at the cover. Then, with a sweep of his eyes along Francis's body, he sighed. “Fine. Come in.” He opened the door wide and let Francis in; the Frenchman waltzed in and headed straight for his friend's living room. There, he set down the wine and DVD before heading back to the front door which Arthur had just finished locking.

“Oh,” he said whilst in the act of removing his coat. “You don't look as if you've been crying, mon ami. Have you hardened your heart to the rejections?”

“No,” sighed Arthur, rolling his eyes as he helped Francis take the garment off. He turned to hang it up on the hook by the door. “I just realised that I may... like someone else...”

“Ooh!” Francis exclaimed, grabbing Arthur's arm to drag him back to the living room. “Come! Tell me!”

“ _No_ , Francis. I'm not going to tell you just yet.”

Pushing Arthur onto the couch, Francis dropped down beside him. “You probably need love advice so don't hold back. Tell moi,  le médecin de l'amour .” He gave Arthur a cheerful wink.

Arthur glared back. “Look. This was a... a shock for me, okay? I'm still... getting used to the idea.” He glanced away, squirming in his seat.

Francis wouldn't lie to himself: he dearly wished he would be the one Arthur wanted to be with. After all these years arguing and teasing, Francis knew no-one could replace Arthur. But Arthur never looked pleased to see him and he despaired that his misplaced love was never going to be reciprocated.

He dismissed those thoughts for the moment. Today, he was here to help Arthur, not wallow in his own self-pity. So he took a breath and smiled kindly at the man, despite him looking away. Placing a hand on his arm, Francis said, “Well, I'm here for you, okay? When you're not being a crétin.”

“And when you're not being a perverted arse,” Arthur added, his tone filled with amusement but no accompanying smile.

“Let's get some popcorn and put on the movie.”

They acquired some snacks and Arthur set up the DVD player. When he opened the case, however, he paused. “Huh,” he said, taking the DVD out, gingerly holding it between thumb and forefinger. He angled it so that Francis could see the title and Francis raised an eyebrow.

“'Smiley'? That is not what I was expecting...”

“Hardly,” Arthur snorted. “Clearly, Alfred muddled up his DVDs again, the idiot.”

“We could watch it, non? I am quite curious as to what it is about.”

“I think it might be a horror, considering.” Arthur shook the DVD to emphasis the dark picture upon it. “But, yeah, all right. Let's watch it.”

Settling down, they watched the film – but not in silence. Arthur scoffed and condemned the film constantly and Francis had to agree with him. Both of them plucked kernels of popcorn from the bowl. The wine was finished quicker than Francis thought it would be, a tipsy Arthur hurrying off to get some more in various vintages.

Halfway through, the day began to catch up with Francis. He had rose far earlier than normal due to a neighbour's fight and had been tired for the first half of the day. The energy he had somehow found was running out fast and he could feel himself nodding off. Carefully, he put down his glass and hoped Arthur wouldn't notice if he shut his eyes for a few minutes...

* * *

“Fran. Hey, Franny. Wake up.”

Groaning at Arthur's soft voice, Francis forced his eyes opened and blinked. Apparently, he had fallen asleep and his head was on Arthur's shoulder. Slowly, he straightened, whimpering at the pain in his neck till he had stretched out the kinks. “I do apologise,” he said. “The movie was so bad it bored me to sleep.”

Arthur suddenly laughed and, when Francis whipped his head around, he could see the big grin on his face. “That's true,” said Arthur, his smile softening into something fond. “I'm not sure how I managed to stay awake.”

Frowning, Francis stared at him warily. “Did you just...?” Francis let out a nervous laugh, unsure whether to be ecstatic or worried. “Have I slipped into an alternate universe, cher? Or did you really just smile in my presence?”

Again, Arthur laughed. “Don't be daft. Alternate universe? Of course not! I always smile, darling.”

“'Darling'?” Now Francis was confused. Had he really just said that?

His face must have shown his confusion for Arthur chuckled. “You  _must_ be tired. Let's get you to bed. Unless...” His grin widened.

“Unless...?”

“We get you that smile.”

Still very confused, Francis watched Arthur rise and walk over to the dresser. “What do you mean? I have a smile.”

“But you don't smile all the time and that's a problem. We have to always smile, don't we, love?” Arthur opened a drawer and pulled out a knife, large and menacing. Francis froze, fear sending shivers down his spine. His companion shook his head and put it back, drawing out a scalpel instead. “Everyone has to smile,” Arthur told him as he turned back to Francis. There was a crazy gleam in his eye that Francis had never seen before.

“N-N- Arthur. Sto-Stop this. What are you-?”

“Oh, don't worry,” Arthur said, still smiling widely – too widely. “It won't hurt a bit.”

As Arthur advanced, Francis forgot he was still sitting and tried to back away. The armrest prevented him from moving more than a few inches. The look in Arthur's eye made him terrified to get up and he shrank into the cushion. Tears began to run down his cheeks; Arthur laughed as he loomed above him. The scalpel was raised, light glinting off the blade.

It stabbed down.

Francis screamed.

“ _Francis_ !” shouted Arthur, shoving him to the side. The Frenchman scrambled upright, gazing around, trying to work out what had just happened. “For God's sake!” Arthur snapped from his position beside him. “I don't mind you sleeping here but don't scream in my ear. Bloody hell, you gave me a heart attack!”

Blinking, Francis assessed the situation. There was no scalpel. The credits of the film were rolling. Dramatic music was playing. Arthur looked equal parts furious and concerned.

There was certainly no smile.

Placing a hand on his heart, Francis slowly calmed down, taking deep breaths until he felt he could speak. “I am sorry, cher. I... Perhaps we should not have watched a horror...”

Arthur snorted. “That wasn't even scary. It could barely be called a comedy-horror.”

“Oui...”

After a moment of consideration, Arthur sighed. “You look pretty shaken. If you want, you can use my bed instead of attempting to go home in that state.”

“Merci,” Francis replied, fully intent on taking advantage of the offer – without any other intent, for once. He truly wasn't sure he would be able to get to the bedroom, let alone walk home. On shaky legs, he stood, swaying slightly as he shuffled off, trying not to flinch at shadows.

He was out of the room before he could see Arthur's amused, fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Smiley](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2025667/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1) is the film I was thinking they were watching when Francis fell asleep. There is another film called [Smile](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1341335/) but it has a different plot and has nothing to do with anything.


End file.
